Emotions of Return
by Altra Palantir
Summary: This is centered around Tuvok and his wife T'pel. Tuvok just isn't featured much in stories here, so I thought I'd remedy the situation. I will continue this if I recieve 3 non-flame reviews.


Disclaimer: Star Trek is copyrighted by Paramount. I know that, you know that, so why don't we just pretend that doesn't exist, k?  
  
Emotions of Return  
  
Against all odds, Voyager had made it to Earth. It had been a mere eighteen hours since the medical examinations they needed to receive before they could be allowed out of Starfleet Medical had begun. Even so, the entire crew, Tuvok noted, was becoming quite anxious to be off of the ship, with the exception of Vorik and himself, of course. It had been seven years since the Starfleet crew had last stood on Earth, more for the former Maquis crewmembers, who had been in space for weeks before they entered the badlands. Logically, what was one more day?  
  
All of the other crewmembers had checked out in perfect health, and as soon as Tuvok's family arrived, so would he. They were to be released into a large reception hall as soon as the entire crew was assembled. Tuvok looked around. He caught Vorik's eye and nodded. The young Vulcan nodded in return. He started to walk towards Captain Janeway, but stopped, when he saw her engaged in an interesting discussion with Seven-of-Nine and Commander Chakotay. The first officer did not appear to be amused; though Harry Kim and several other junior officers who stood watching apparently did. Not wishing to disturb them he said nothing. Engrossed in what they were saying, they did not notice him.  
  
Admiral Paris led them into the reception hall. The families gathered there cheered loudly. Within moments all semblance of order was thrown to the wind, and the cheering faded to the dull roar of hundreds of excited voices greeting one another. Commander Chakotay found himself trying to talk to both Gretchen Janeway and Seven-of-Nine's Aunt at the same time. Harry's parents were eagerly greeting him, which caused him to turn the peculiar shade of red he always did when embarrassed. Admiral Paris and John Torres found themselves trying to decide whether to introduce themselves to each other, their children, or to fight over who got to hold Miral first. The Doctor found himself talking to an ecstatic Reg Barkley.  
  
It was when he looked to the door that he saw her enter, calm Vulcan serenity in a sea of chaos. She merely inclined her head to him. He did the same. He met her halfway. They moved until they were just centimeters away from each other, but did not touch.  
  
"Kup gla-tor nash-veh du, tan-tor nash-veh sanosh, Tuvok," she said. A Universal translator would have probably phrased that as I am glad to see you, Tuvok, but he had not heard as emotional a greeting from her in the nearly eighty years he had known her, at least not in public, he amended honestly, as he always was to himself.  
  
"Ish-veh she'rak heh T'pel t'nash-veh nam-tor Sol," he replied, paraphrasing a line from an ancient Terran play. It is the east and my T'Pel is the sun. Only the faintest twitch of the muscles in her face showed the smile she had quickly suppressed. He was used to suppressing his emotions, but what he felt for her was harder to contain than ever before. It was a strain on every bit of Vulcan discipline in him. He brought his hands up, out in front of him, palms facing her.  
  
"Kup gla-tor nash-veh du, tan-tor nash-veh sanosh isha, T'Pel ashaya t'nash- veh." he said. She placed her hands less than a centimeter from his. His hands slightly trembled from the force he was using to keep from touching her. Giving in, he let his fingertips brush hers, for less than a second, then drew them back. Wordlessly, she placed her full palm against his. They stood there for minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Almost without realizing he reached out with the tip of his left index finger and traced the outer edge of her ear.  
  
"Ish-veh na'fa-wak," she said. That is for later.  
  
"Nam-tor Ish-veh ugaya." He replied. It is a promise.  
  
Here are the exact translations of the Vulcan phrases. The Vulcan language I use in my stories comes from the website of the Vulcan Language Institute. (http://home.teleport.com/~vli/) If the site doesn't work, feel free to e-mail me and I'll send you a link. (Pveltzablo@aol.com)  
  
Kup gla-tor nash-veh, tan-tor nash-veh sanosh, Tuvok. Am able to see I(this one) you, to give I(this one) pleasure, Tuvok. I am glad to see you.  
  
Ish-veh she'rak heh T'pel t'nash-veh nam-tor Sol It(that one) east and T'Pel of I(this one) to be sun. It is the east and my T'Pel is the sun. *Paraphrased from Romeo and Juliet  
  
Kup gla-tor nash-veh du, tan-tor nash-veh sanosh isha, T'Pel ashaya t'nash- veh Am able to see I(this one) you, to give I(this one) pleasure also, T'Pel love of I(this one) I am glad to see you as well, T'Pel my love.  
  
Ish-veh na'fa-wak. It(that one) for future. It is for later.  
  
Nam-tor Ish-veh ugaya To be it(that one) promise It is a promise.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
